


Hands are shaking cold (hands are meant to hold)

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: Jughead can never seem to get warm.





	Hands are shaking cold (hands are meant to hold)

Jughead can never seem to get warm.

 

Even in the hottest days of mid-july when his friends are in tank tops and cut off shorts,  he's wearing a thick jacket and dark pants. 

So Archie is not at all surprised when one night,  the raven-haired male crawls up into bed with him, adorned in wooly socks and a goddamned sweater. He doesn't even have to look up to know exactly who is inching their cold skin under the covers. 

"Jeez Jug, if you wanted to get in my bed so bad, why didn't you just say so?" Archie smirks wickedly, and is met with a disgusted groan from the other boy. 

"You know damn well I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't three degrees colder than balls in your house. " Jughead squirms, effectively kicking away Archie's song book to nudge himself closer. 

"It's called air conditioning, it's typically used when it's hot outside . I know that's a foreign concept to you." The redhead wraps a heavy arm around his best friend's waist, effectively ceasing the restless squirming. 

Jughead visibly tenses. "Remember the rule, Arch. "

Archie rolls his eyes. "No hands less than four inches above the hip, I know the drill. Go to sleep, Jug. "

Jughead smiles, tucking his face in the crook of Archie's neck, earning a small hum. "Normally I would punch you for poking fun at my boundaries, but I'm too comfortable to move. "

"Shhh. " Archie shushes the dark haired teen, drawing small circles into his back with a finger. He leans in and presses a very, very chaste kiss to Jughead's cheek. 

Jug blushes, his cheeks turning the shade of a hummingbirds elegant wings, but stays silent nonetheless. 

Maybe platonic closeness wasn't as gross as he thought.


End file.
